La noche de Halloween
by Lil.c.antas
Summary: Una vez más nuestros amigos son invitados a la fiesta que realiza la academia por la noche de Halloween, comida,baile y buena música.Sin embargo algo oscuro hay está noche,algo a lo que deberán enfrentarse.(Bueno, he vuelto a subir la historia corrigiendo algunos fallos)


**Hola, de nuevo, creo que ya por tercera vez, subo re-editada este one-shot de Martin Mystery. **

**Básicamente solo he cambiado los guiones y redactado mejor algunas cosas. Si os gusta no olvidéis dejar algún comentario al respecto^^**

**La noche de Halloween**

**Disclaimer:Martin Mystery no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Habían recibido las invitaciones para la fiesta de esta noche, era 31 de octubre, es decir Halloween.<p>

Desde que había corrido el rumor de una posible fiesta habían empezado a preparar sus disfraces; por eso, ya lo tenía todo listo para ir a la fiesta.

Bajando las escaleras, Martin se reunió con sus amigos quienes le esperaban desde hacía rato. Los pasillos y habitaciones estaban vacíos, en ese momento todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el pabellón disfrutando de la música y el baile….menos ellos.

Saltando los tres últimos escalones llegó a la altura de sus compañeros que con un vistazo revisó sus disfraces adjudicándose mentalmente el suyo como el mejor.

Su cara, brazos y piernas estaban cubiertas de pelo, del cual su hermanastra prefirió no preguntar por su procedencia; con una camiseta de manga corta verde abierta, pues ya le quedaba pequeña, dejaba al descubierto su pecho también cubierto de pelo. Había roto tanto la camiseta como los pantalones desgastados que llevaba para, según él, darle un aspecto más real.

Diana rodó los ojos al verle, con un suspiro se llevó sus manos a la cintura donde sus uñas postizas negras complementaban el tono violáceo del vestido, roto tanto como por las mangas como por el final, tan largo que tapaba sus botas. Se había comprando una verruga que adornaba asquerosamente su nariz mientras su pelo quedaba recogido por el puntiagudo sombrero particular de las brujas.

El mayor del grupo, irónicamente, había decidido vestirse de cavernícola. Pese a que era una fiesta organizaba para los alumnos estaba permitido que también fuera el personal y como tal, Java, decidió ir. De no ser por la castaña solo iría vestido con un taparrabos; mas, gracias a ésta su vestimenta se componía de un traje de piel falsa de guepardo con un solo tirante pero suficiente para cubrirle todo el pecho aunque no tan largo para cubrirle las piernas, pues el corte se producía en la rodilla.

El pequeño extraterrestre había decidido disfrazarse de su amigo y persona que admiraba, por lo que para lograrlo le pidió ropa prestada. Martin no tuvo problemas en ayudarle ya que se sentía elogiado por ello además de que le parecía muy original.

— Diana se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces y que hay que ir disfrazada— bromeó haciendo enojar a su hermanastra.

—Eres un idiota— con una bobezatada le hizo dejar de reír.

—Mejor nos vamos ya— se pasaba la mano por la mejilla para mitigar el dolor, donde la mano de la chica se había quedado marcada.

—Java querer ir ya— con su corto vocabulario el cavernícola dejó clara su posición.

—¡Si! — gritó Billy haciendo un especial énfasis en la i.

—Por mí de acuerdo, llevábamos ya un rato esperándote— comentó Diana.

El cielo no parecía acompañarlos aquella noche pues cuando se disponían a salir pudieron percatarse de que llovía muy fuerte. Los cuatro mostraron su disgusto con pequeños quejidos y se dispusieron a llegar corriendo al gimnasio ya que no creían necesario subir para coger un paraguas.

No era mucho recorrido por lo que no tardaron en llegar, prácticamente secos. Aunque no encontraron a nadie fuera, ni en las puertas del instituto no le dieron importancia achacándolo al mal tiempo. Al atravesar comprobaron lo que pensaban, todos sus compañeros se hallaban allí y por lo que pudieron comprobar muy bien disfrazados ya que no eran capaces de reconocer a nadie.

El lugar se hallaba tétricamente decorado: telarañas en las esquinas, murciélagos en las ventanas, esqueleto y fantasmas por las paredes; en la mesa de la comida había un montón de golosinas con formas de gusano, dedos, cerebros; había pasteles de todos los sabores con sirope de fresa que parecía sangre, en el ponche habían puesto ojos de golosina y la música era inmejorable.

Diana se fue a buscar a Jenny, su mejor amiga, para bailar y charla con ella un rato pero aunque la estuvo buscando durante más de un cuarto de hora no consiguió encontrarla. Desistiendo en su búsqueda decidió volver con los demás. Se sentía extraña rodeada de tanta gente, no es que estuviera agobiada, tenía la sensación que no estar entre humanos y eso le producía cierto desasosiego.

Abriéndose paso entre los que había allí sintió como alguien le agarraba por la muñeca, creyó que era Jenny por lo que esbozó una sonrisa; la cual desapareció cuando, al girarse, descubrió que no era ella. Fuera quien fuera cada vez le apretaba más fuerte, hasta que empezó a hacerle daño.

—Me haces daño— se quejó — Suéltame— ordenó.

Alzó la cara para mirar a su apresos y descubrir quién era pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, tampoco era capaz de mantener la mirada en aquellos ojos que parecían estar sin vida.

Revolviéndose logró soltarse, cayendo al suelo en su victoria. Sin embargo, aún sentía algo en su muñeca, al mirarla descubrió con horror que la mano se había quedado sujeta a ella y pronto comenzó a adquirir un tono gris mientras se descomponía. Ahogó un grito, eso era asqueroso, su lógica buscaba qué producto química era capaz de hacer aquello; no obstante, dejó escapar un agudo chillido que fue escuchado por sus amigos cuando…la mano comenzó a moverse por sí sola recorriéndole el brazo.

—Diana,Diana,¿dónde estás? —gritaba preocupado el rubio sin ser capaz de verla.

—Martin. Aquí. Socorro, ayúdame— pidió siendo poco a poco rodea por esos seres.

—¡Eh! Vosotros dejadla tranquila—de su reloj-U sacaba la pértiga(bastón X) y golpeó a los que había a su alrededor logrando llegar hasta su hermanastra—¿Estás bien?— ella asintió aún asustada.

Billy comenzó a tirar de la corta manga de su amigo sin apartar de la vista de quienes supuestamente eran sus compañeros, algo que ahora dudaban. Todos aquellos cuerpos comenzaron a descomponerse, tiñendo la piel de verde, dejándola las cuencas de sus ojos vacíos….convirtiéndose en zombies.

Martin aún con la pértiga en la mano se deshizo de ellos como pudo para poder escapar.

Salieron del gimnasio, ya no llovía, ni tampoco había charcos en el suelo. Era como si ya no se encontraran en la Academia de Torrinton o al menos no en la misma de hace un par de horas. En el cielo no había estrellas, solo la que luna lo alumbraba todo con un color rojizo, los árboles del alrededor parecían muertos y no se escuchaba ningún sonido más que el de sus pisadas tratando de escapar.

Los zombies, silenciosos, les perseguían acercándose cada vez más. Decidieron tomar como refugio el interior de la academia cerrando la puerta tras ellos, teniendo la certeza de que así estarían a salvo. La puerta empezó a ceder demasiado pronto, sin darles tiempo a esconderse, eran demasiados y demasiado fuerte por lo que pronto pudieron ver viscosas manos intentado atraparlos.

—Apartad— dijo Java trayendo consigo un banco que consiguió atrancar la puerta dejando a esos monstruos, de momento, fuera.

Martin sintió como alguien le llamaba dándole golpes en el hombro.

—Diana ahora no puedo hablar contigo, estoy intentando contactar con el Centro— apretaba botones sin parar, apagándolo y encendiéndolo, mas la pantalla del reloj no daba ninguna señal.

—Pero que dices. Si yo no te he llamado— dijo en un tono más áspero del que hubiera querido nerviosa por la situación. Miró a Billy y luego a Jav: ambos negaron.

Lentamente los cuatro se fueron girando.

Un grito escapó de sus gargantas, durante un instante se quedaron paralizados pero fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo y huir. Corrían sin una dirección fija aunque tampoco importaba porque fueran por donde fueran seguían apareciendo zombies. El único camino que encontraron, esquivándolos, les llevó hasta la cocina. Estaban tan cerca de ellos que no les dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta para ganar unos valiosos segundos, corriendo directamente hacia la otra salida, lamentablemente allí también había. Sin apenas esperanza, retrocedieron. Volvió a sacar la pértiga pero por más seres a los que tumbaba no se acababan.

—Martín después de todas las películas de miedo que has visto,¿cómo acaban las personas? — preguntó Di muy asustada

—Pues..si son zombies...todo el mundo acaba convertido en uno de ellos— respondió con resignación.

—Yo no quiero convertirme en un uno de ellos— lloraba el extraterrestre.

—A Java no gustar zombies.

—No puedo creer que vaya a acabar así— sollozó la castaña.

—Tranquilos chicos, ya veréis como salimos de esta— intentó animarles Martin, pese a que ni él mismo estaba seguro de ello.

—Ya me gustaría verlo.

—Venga Di, hay que tener más confianza— tragó saliva buscando una manera de escapar.

Estaban a punto de atraparlos, podían sentir sus dedos tocando su piel. Ya no había escapatoria alguna. En la lejanía de la noche sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche y cuyo sonido poco a poco se fue perdiendo y con ello los zombies. Habían desaparecido todos, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Aliviados y sin saber aún como se habían salvado intentaron volver a contactar con el Centro y esta vez si funcionó.

—Si agente Mystery,¿qué quiere? — cuestionó MOM.

—MOM,¿ has detectado alguna actividad paranormal esta noche?- inquirió Martin

—Nada fuera de lo normal, Martin.

Los cuatro se miraron entre si incrédulo y contaron a MOM lo que les había ocurrido.

—No he detectado nada, quizás lo hayan soñado— comentó escéptica.

—Te decimos que es cierto— alegó molesto el rubio.

—De acuerdo investigare un poco, a ver que averiguo.

—Llámanos si encuentras algo— pidió a lo que la morena asintió.

Decidieron que lo mejor por el momento era volver al gimnasio para investigar; sin embargo, cuando cruzaron sus puertas de nuevo encontraron allí a todos sus compañeros.

—Diana, chicos¿dónde se habían metido? —preguntó Jenny— Hace un buen rato que empezó la fiesta— se había acercado a ellos en busca de su amiga. Diana miró a los chicos, los tres asintieron

—Pues verás...estuvimos esperando Martin.

—Ah— miró al aludido— Entiendo. Venga ven a bailar— invitó a Di.

—Si.. Voy en un momento— le dijo a mientras la otra se alejaba—¿Qué creéis que ha pasado?

Antes de que ninguno le pudiera responder, recibieron una llamada del Centro.

MOM, les explicó lo que había averiguado, contándoles una leyenda olvidada sobre una maldición que recayó en la ciudad:

"Hace más de cincuenta mil años vivía un curandero con fama de brujo en lo que por aquel entonces eran los inicios de la cuidad. Aunque todo el mundo le tenía miedo acudían a él para que curara sus enfermedades. Sin embargo, hubo un día en que el hombre más poderoso acudió a él es busca de ayuda, para sanar a su hija después de que ningún médico pudiera hacerlo. El curandero no pudo hacer nada pues la enfermedad estaba bastante extendida y él no la conocía. Dolido por la muerte de su hija, le acusó de matarla y mandó que lo quemaran vivo. Antes de morir echó una maldición a todos los presentes, una maldición que afectaría a todos aquellos que vivieran en aquel lugar. Cada cincuenta mil años regresaría y se llevaría cuatro vidas consigo por venganza a lo que le habían hecho. Una por la suya, otra por la de la joven muerta y otra dos como pago por su muerte."

—Han tenido suerte de sobrevivir— les dijo MOM antes de cortar.

—Bueno Martin al final tenías razón. Salimos de esta— dijo Diana, algo de lo que realmente se sorprendió. ¿Ella dándole la razón a su hermanastro?

—Si. Pero por los pelos— miró a sus compañeros y todos se echaron a reír.

Aquella noche de Hallowen sería inolvidable.

Fin.


End file.
